The RowdyRuff lust
by bratzs12345
Summary: When Bubbles buys a bottle of perfume, she gets more than she expected.
1. Getting Ready

**Hey guys my first powerpuff girl story please don't judge **

"Blossom! Buttercup! Hurry, I can't wait any longer!" Bubbles yelled anxiously.

Bubbles was downstairs waiting for her two sisters. They were going to the mall to get the latest Anna Sui coat.

"Bubbles, I'm hurrying as fast as I can! Have you seen my bag?" Blossom walked down the stairs. She was wearing her pink and white zebra sweater with pink leggings and hot pink boots.

"Bubbles, I can't believe I let you drag me into this! I don't need any new clothes." Buttercup fussed as she came downstairs.

"Buttercup, have you seen your wardrobe?… Yeah, you need help." Bubbles crossed her arms.

Buttercup looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a dark green sweater and light green pants with green tennis shoes.

Bubbles, on the other hand, looked gorgeous as always. She was wearing a blue blouse and a furry skirt with light blue leggings and black dress shoes.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Buttercup asked, adjusting her top.

"Who cares? I found my bags now. Let's go! The sooner we get back, the sooner I can study for my exam." Blossom said, clearly annoyed.

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Yeah, let's go."


	2. The lady

**Hope you like this longer chapter and I'd like to thank my friend victorywonder for helping me make the story by fixing the grammar misspellings btw I'm not gonna lie I got this idea from my babysitters a vampire**

The girls flew to the mall.

Bubbles went in, got the coat, and got out the boutique. "Okay, Bubbles, you got your coat. Can we go now?" Buttercup fussed.

"Yeah, I have to study!" Blossom crossed her arms.

"Wait... can it hurt just to spend a little more time here?" Bubbles asked, hopeful.

Both Blossom and Buttercup groaned in annoyance.

~Meanwhile...~

"Stupid powerpuff girls! You think you're so pretty! Well you should know some beauty comes with consequences, especially with your dear old friends." He smirked with an evil idea in mind. He flew down to the mall only too cause trouble.

~Back with the powerpuff girls.~

"Okay, Bubbles, you've visited every single place in the mall! Can we go now?" Buttercup complained.

"But I need a new perfume... all my other ones are no good." Bubbles said, making up a new excuse to stay longer. Truth is: She was enjoying being out with her sisters.

"But you have like… 27 bottles!" Buttercup fussed again, getting more annoyed.

Bubbles nodded, agreeing.

"Hey, girls, have you ever noticed that part of the mall?" Blossom pointed to a small corner with a small building that said 'The scent of the women'.

"I'm going in!" Bubbles flew past her sisters, into the secluded section of the mall.

"Oh, sister..." Blossom sighed.

Buttercup groaned and followed Blossom in the building.

The inside of the mall was much prettier then the outside. It had purple furry wall paper, green rugs, and bottles of perfume everywhere. The aromas made them want to just come in and relax.

"Wow..." Bubbles awed in amazement as she saw all the perfumes.

There were all colors of perfumes everywhere but the one that caught the girls' eyes was a small black bottle in a glass case. They couldn't help but stop and stare at it.

"Do you like it?" said a raspy voice that made the girls jump.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Queen Marie." said the lady.

"Hi we're-" Blossom began to say, but was cut off by Queen Marie.

"I know who you girls are... the flying super heroes who help everybody." Queen Marie smiled. It was an odd smile. One that sent chills down your spine.

The girls just nodded.

"I saw you eyeing the Parfum De Convotise."

"What's that?" Buttercup asked, confused.

"It means 'perfume of lust' Buttercup." Blossom informed her sister.

"And I want to give it to you for free." Marie smirked.

"Free!" Bubbles squealed.

"Yes, free." Marie put her hands together.

"What's the catch?" Buttercup said suspiciously.

"Alright, you got me...You see, this perfume is brand new... so nobody has tried it yet. I want you girls to spray it on and wear it for a full day."

"Why us?" Blossom cocked her head.

"Because if people saw the powerpuff girls wearing the perfume, they would want some too. And I would give you part of the profits..." Marie answered.

"You mean you're gonna pay us?" Buttercup asked excitedly.

"Why, yes! Of course." Marie pulled the small black bottle out of her coat and handed it to the girls.

Buttercup grabbed the bottle and put it in her pocket. "We're in!" she said excitedly.

"It's almost like we're models..." Bubbles smiled.

'Well, I could use the extra cash...' Blossom thought.

"Good, then.. it's settled. I hope you girls are satisfied with the results." The tone of voice Marie used made the girls question the older lady, but they had no time to spare. They had to get home soon.

They made their way out, waving to the elderly woman, and calling out a "Goodbye!"

**Ok I hope you get it a little more now it took me a long time to look up those French words **

**Chow**


	3. School

**Hi, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter big, and if you don't too bad thx to victorywonder and I have put my other story on hold so I can put more chapters in this one **

The girls came in from the mall and hurried upstairs. The professor was at work on the top secret government lab. The girls hurried in their room and slammed the door shut. They had the room divided into three parts.

Buttercup's part of the room was light green and had posters with sports stars covering the walls.

Bubbles part of the room was baby blue and she had makeup, clothes, and other girly items neatly on her dresser and closet.

Blossom's part of the room was hot pink with furry walls and textbooks on her dresser.

The girls jumped on Blossom's bed and took out the perfume. Bubbles took off the lid and took a whiff of it. The scent was really sweet.

"Hey, it doesn't smell too bad." Bubbles smelled the perfume again.

"Who cares how it smells? It's gonna get me money!" Buttercup cheered.

Blossom sighed. "Well, girls, it's almost midnight. We need to get going to bed."

"Fine..." Buttercup and Bubbles groaned.

~The next day~

"Buttercup, come on! Breakfast is ready!" Bubbles yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming, I'm coming...sheesh." Buttercup fussed. She wasn't much of a morning person.

Buttercup was wearing a dark green tank top with light green shorts and green shoes.

"Buttercup would it kill you to set your alarm clock for once?" Blossom groaned, rolling her eyes.

Bubbles was wearing a blue summer dress with blue flats.

Bubbles put a big plate of chocolate chip pancakes on the table.

Blossom was wearing a pink blouse with a skirt that came to her mid thigh and hot pink flats.

"Hey, I can't find the bottle of perfume anywhere!" Buttercup said.

Blossom smirked. "That's because I put it somewhere so you couldn't break it."

"Ha-ha very funny..." Buttercup sighed and sat back down.

Bubbles came out of the living room carrying the bottle.

"Okay, girls, let's get this stuff on!" Bubbles cheered.

"Wait! Bubbles, before you-" before Blossom said anything else, Bubbles sprayed the perfume on both Blossom and Buttercup, then put a little on herself.

"There, now let's get going!"

"There could have been a warning before you sprayed that on us!" Buttercup said as she and Blossom coughed and fanned the air in front of their face.

~At school~

The first person the girls went up to were their friends the Rowdyruff boys.

"Hey, Brick!" Blossom greeted, waving.

Before brick could say anything he took a big whiff of Blossom's perfume. "Hey, Blossom..." Brick said dreamily. Blossom stared at Brick confused. Why was he talking like that?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the new art museum downtown..." Brick asked as he grabbed Blossom's hand.

"Well... sure..." Blossom answered.

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight..." Brick smiled. As he walked away, he'd glance back at Blossom with an odd look in his eye.

'_What just happened_?' Blossom thought.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was walking to her locker and she notice Boomer walking up to her.

"Hi, Boomer!" Bubbles smiled big.

Before he spoke, he caught a sniff of Bubbles' perfume.

"Hi..." Boomer sighed, tilting his head in an odd manner. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to that new fancy restaurant with me..." Boomer continued.

"Sure … I guess." Bubbles smiled at him.

'_Weird_...' she thought.

All the while, Buttercup was walking to the back of the school and saw Butch coming her way.

"Hello, Butch!" Buttercup said to him.

Butch started to reply and smelled of her perfume. "Hello, Buttercup..." Butch smiled at her. "I was thinking... maybe you could go to a baseball game with me?" Butch asked.

"Umm… sure." Buttercup faked a smile

"Great! See ya later!" Butch called as he walked away.

'_That was odd_...' Buttercup thought

**That's all folks**

**Later!**


	4. plan

**What's up! Credits to victorywonder and to supersweetlovbug I don't know if Blossom will figure this out I'm making this up as I go so let's see how it goes and to ****frenchie frenchi: I have no idea what you're saying and guys remember I will answer all questions ****… I have nothing else to say so let's read.**

Buttercup slammed the door shut as she ran in the house. The professor was at work again so Bubbles was supposed to be cooking dinner. She ran in looking for Bubbles and Blossom to tell them what happened. As she walked in she smelled good lasagna cooking and headed for the kitchen.

Bubbles noticed Buttercup as she ran in the kitchen "Hey Buttercup!" Bubbles greeted.

"Bubbles, you'll never believe what happened to me today!" Buttercup panted. All that running wore her out, even though she didn't need it. She could've flown.

"Well, a crazy thing happened to me today, too." Bubbles said.

At that moment, Blossom came barging in the room. "Girls, girls!" Blossom called as she ran. "Girls you'll never believe what happened to me at school today!"

"Wow! We all have surprising news, let's go in the living room!" Bubbles grinned.

"Okay, let me go first!" Buttercup said.

"Why?" Blossom asked.

"Well, I was just going to my locker and took the entrance to the back of the school and when I came up to Butch he asked me out!" Buttercup continued, ignoring Blossom.

"What? That's the same thing that happened to me!" Bubbles cheered, clapping her hands like an excited school girl.

"Me, too!" Blossom laughed.

"Do you think they're planning something?" Bubbles questioned.

"Maybe…. Ugg, this is all confusing!" Buttercup threw her hands up in the air.

"I got it, it's the perfume!" Blossom snapped her finger and pointed at the bottle, sitting atop the coffee table.

"What! That's ridiculous!" Buttercup said.

"Think about it, Buttercup... 'scent of lust'... it makes guys fall in love with us!"

"Blossom, that lady just made up a catchy name for perfume so people will buy it." Buttercup sighed at her sister.

'So you didn't notice the way the entire soccer team was looking at you? And the science team checking me out? And the football team looking at Bubbles?" Blossom tapped her foot.

"Okay, first... guys always stare at Bubbles. Second... the science teams are a bunch of losers. They're desperate. And the way the soccer team is...it was probably just a joke." Buttercup explained.

"Keep telling yourself that." Blossom shook her head. No one listens to her anymore.

"I'm with Blossom... what if something weird is going on?" Bubbles asked, concerned.

"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON!" Buttercup yelled. There's no way the perfume was causing the boys to like them.

"Then explain the Rowdyruff boys asking us out!" Blossom smirked.

"You guys are being a little paranoid and I'll prove it." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"How?" Bubbles asked. This should be interesting.

"I'm going out with Butch, and he'll treat me just like a guy. Like normal. And you guys will be treated the same, too." Buttercup said.

"Fine! If it'll prove you wrong..." Blossom sighed.

Then the girls went upstairs to get ready for their dates.

**Sorry its short but my neck hurts and I wanna watch a movie byeee**


	5. The Dates

**Hi, I'm really happy you guys like my story, sorry it's taking so long but I'm dealing with stuff so give me a break. I just wanted to say thx to the people who gave me great support you guys rock. Now to Supersweetluvbug Buttercup is well Buttercup so I guess she'll be freaked put that the Rowdyruff boys love them and if you want to know how the dates went you'll have to read the chapter, hint they all end the same. Sorry its so short. I hope you guys like it enjoy!**

~At Blossom's date~

Blossom was waiting outside of the art museum in her best outfit. She was wearing a white tank top and a pink jacket, with a pink skirt with a dark pink belt and sparkly pink heels.

She still thought the boys were only doing this because of the perfume, but she had to prove Buttercup wrong. So before she left, she sprayed the perfume on.

After five minutes of standing at the doorway, she saw Brick.

"Hey Brick!" Blossom greeted.

"Hey, Blossom. You look amazing tonight..." Brick complimented, looking over her frame.

"Thanks." Blossom blushed. She loved being complimented, and she thought the perfume was working well.

"Shall we go in?" Brick asked, holding the door open.

"We shall."

The rest of the night, Brick didn't take his eyes off Blossom. Blossom couldn't have been happier when it was time to go.

"Well, Brick, this was fun! But I have to get going-" Blossom started to say, but Brick cut her off. Before she could say anything else, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

~At Bubbles date~

Bubbles was outside her house waiting for Boomer in his car. She was wearing a dark blue dress and a short blue little jacket with blue heels.

Boomer pulled up in his car.

"Hey Boomer!" Bubbles greeted.

"Hey, Bubbles! Ready to go?" Boomer held her door open for her.

"Yes I am! Thanks." She smiled. He was being such a gentlemen.

And they drove to the restaurant.

The whole time they were there, Boomer kept complimenting her on everything she did and said. Bubbles was actually glad when the date ended. Boomer dropped her off at her house.

"Thanks for the great night Boomer." Bubbles grinned.

Before Bubbles could go inside, Boomer pulled her into a deep kiss.

~At Buttercup's date~

Buttercup and Butch were at the baseball game. The crowed was cheering. Instead of watching the game Butch kept his eyes glued on Buttercup.

"Want some peanuts?" Buttercup asked, holding the bag out for him.

"Sure." Butch took a few in his hand.

"Umm….. Butch are you feeling okay?"

"Never better!"

Then Butch started leaning in to Buttercup, and to make it worse, in the corner of her eye, Buttercup could see they were on the big screen.

'Oh jeez'

**Ok I know you disappointed it ended so short but let's face it what else was I supposed to put **

**Later!**


	6. realizations part 1

**Hi, I'm kind of bored so here we go.**

**Now to reply to your reviews: supersweetlovebug of course they all put the perfume on that was the point of the whole bet. Now credits to victorywonder and her new account lambs777, ok on with the story.**

~At home after the dates~

Buttercup was the first to rush into the house. She slammed the door shut and screamed into her pillow. Bubbles and Blossom walked in, hearing their sister's frustration.

"So Buttercup, ready to say it?" Blossom smirked.

"Say what?!" Buttercup fussed.

"That I was right about the perfume."

"I'm not going to say it."

"So you're not even gonna admit it? I know Butch tried to kiss you."

"He did. So what! I didn't have a choice! We were on the jumbo screen and everybody kept yelling 'kiss, kiss, kiss'." Buttercup huffed and buried her face into her pillow again.

"So, in a way, you just admitted I'm right."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"GIRLS!" Bubbles yelled. She was never one to raise her voice, unless she needed to. "We're not gonna figure this out by yelling at each other."

"Bubbles is right... The first thing we need to do is wash this stuff off." Blossom said, referring to the perfume.

"I'm with you there, sister!" Buttercup raced to the bathroom.

"Me, too!" Bubbles said, and went her own way to the other bathroom.

The girls went into their own shower. After 15 minutes, the girls came out still smelling the same.

"Blossom, I can still smell the perfume!" Buttercup whined.

"So can I!" Bubbles added.

"I don't understand!" Blossom growled. Why would the perfume not come off?

"That's a first..." Buttercup mumbled, earning her a glare from Blossom.

Blossom and paced around trying to figure out a solution to their problem. "I don't get it! We all washed and repeated! We even shampooed!" She stomped her foot.

"I know... maybe we should go back to that ladies shop." Bubbles suggested.

"Great idea!" And the three girls headed to the door. "Wait!"

"What?" Bubbles sighed to Buttercup.

"Are we really gonna go outside in out robes?" Buttercup pointed to the long robe covering her body.

"Good point!"

"Maybe we should go tomorrow... the mall is closing soon, anyways." Bubbles said, pointing to the clock. The mall closed at 10pm, and it was 9:30pm.

"Yeah..."

~The next day~

Blossom and Buttercup woke up to the sweet smell of blueberry pancakes and sausage. Bubbles got up extra early to make breakfast. Smelling the good food, Blossom and Buttercup got out of bed, put on some clothes, and hurried downstairs. Buttercup was the first one to come downstairs while Blossom was in the shower.

"Bubbles, that smells so good!" Buttercup drooled, eying the delicious food.

"Thanks, Buttercup! I couldn't sleep last night... I kept thinking about the Rowdyruff boys." Bubbles sighed.

"Don't worry, Bubbles! We'll just talk to the lady and see what's going on." Blossom said as she came down the stairs. Her hair was still wet from her shower.

"We still smell like that evil perfume." Bubbles whined. It smelled good, but after a while, it got annoying.

"I know, but the sooner we get to the lady, the sooner it comes off." Blossom said, throwing on her jacket and going to the door. When she opened the door, she let out a horrifying scream.

**Ha-ha cliff hangers, if you want to know what happens read and review please.**

**Credits to victorywonder **

**Chow!**


	7. realizations part 2

**Hi, sorry for the long wait but I was really busy and is I wasn't busy I wasn't tired and if I wasn't tired I was tired and me on facebook follow me on twitter look on my profile for details. Anyways as usual credits to the fantastic victorywonder, I'm boring you all so here we go. Enjoy! **

Blossom screamed in horror as she opened the door. Bubbles rushed to Blossom's side.

"Blossom, what's wrong? Who-" Bubbles stopped. There standing in the doorway was some lovesick Rowdyruff boys.

"Whoa, when did you guys get here?" Buttercup asked, shocked. Why would they be here?

"We waited here all night... I couldn't stop thinking about you, Bubbles." Boomer sighed.

"Well, guys, we loved to stay, but we have some important business to do." Blossom said, starting to turn away.

"But I never want to leave your side, Buttercup! I want to stay with you forever and destroy anyone who gets in our way." Butch said. Buttercup was appalled.

"Okay, now this is just weird." Buttercup said.

"Okay, I think I have an idea..." Bubbles whispered to her sister.

"What?" Blossom asked.

"Run!"

The three girls ran to the mall while being chased by the Rowdyruff boy. They didn't stop running until they reached the little store where the elderly lady was. To their surprise, it wasn't there. It was just a wall of bricks.

"What? It was right here... I don't understand!" Blossom fussed, pounding on the wall.

"What do we do?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should do something quick! The guys spotted us." Buttercup panicked.

"Well there's only one thing we can do… Run again!" Blossom yelled.

The three girls ran out of the mall, and kept running until the boys were far behind them.

"I think it's safe to stop..." Buttercup said as she surveyed her surroundings.

They were in a dark alley. In the far corner, a shadow stood there. It was Queen Marie.

"Queen Marie, thank goodness we found you!" Blossom called out.

"Yeah, the perfume you gave us makes boys love us! Now three of our friends are too in love with us!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Oh, girls, that's no mistake. You see, you shouldn't always be deceived by looks." Queen Marie said in a raspy voice.

The girls watched as pink smoke came from her feet and swirled around her until she came to her true form.

"Him!" The girls shouted.

"Yes, girls. You see, the potion you sprayed on doesn't come off. And the more you wear it the more in love with you the Rowdyruff boys will be." He explained.

"But I don't understand... how is that supposed to be bad for us?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, you know it would be a shame if some certain girls broke their hearts and didn't love them back. Why, they'll be so angry they can probably destroy all of Townsville..." He said evilly.

"You set us up!" Bubbles flared.

"Yes, yes! Bravo! You figured me out! But how are you going to stop it? Besides, are those footsteps I hear? You girls better get running..."

The girls started to run back to their house. Buttercup slammed the door shut.

"What do we do?" Bubbles asked, worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, nobody panic." Blossom said.

The door whipped open, revealing the three boys.

"Hey, girls!" Brick waved.

The girls screamed. How were they going to make the boys leave them alone?

"Maybe we can tell them gently and they'll let it go." Blossom whispered to her sisters.

"Blossom, out of all your ideas, this must be the worst." Buttercup said. The perfume worked as a sort of mind control. And as long as the girls wore it, the more in love the boys will be with them. You can't just tell them to leave when they're under a spell.

"But it's worth a try." Bubbles grimaced at the face Buttercup made towards her.

"Okay, guys, listen: I don't know how to say this, but we'll never be together. I mean, we're total opposites but we can still be friends" Blossom said, faking a smile. She hoped it would work.

The Rowdyruff boys were silent for a moment, and then Brick spoke up. "Alright, Blossom, we understand you don't like us." Brick replied calmly.

The girls sighed in relief.

Butch let out a growl. "But if we can't have you, nobody can!"

**Sorry about the other cliffhanger I just felt like it should have ended there. Don't worry there's only 2 more chapters to go. Maybe. **

**Chow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, when I have school, and I have to get off the computer early. But that isn't stopping me from writing my new story I refuse to publish it until Friday the 13. Ohhh scary. So this should be the last chapter.**

**Here we go enjoy!**

Brick shot his lazar eyes at Blossom. Blossom ducked at last minute

Bubbles grabbed Buttercup and Blossom's hands. "Come on!"

The three girls ran and hid in the closet.

"Why are we running? It's only the Rowdyruff boys?" Blossom asked.

"Because someone's stupid idea set them off." Buttercup said angrily.

"I didn't see anyone else suggesting ideas!" Blossom spat back.

"What I don't get is why both of you are talking; we're supposed to be hiding from them!" Bubbles said.

Blossom sighed and looked at Buttercup. "Look outside and see what's going on, Buttercup."

"Fine, But only because you two are too chicken to do it." Buttercup opened the closet door a creak and peered outside. The Rowdyruff boys were destroying their house! They blasted the walls and broke the furniture. Wow, the professor is gonna be mad when he gets home. Buttercup closed the door.

"Well how bad is it?" Bubbles asked.

"Let's just say: we couldn't take three steps out of this closet without being destroyed."

"What do we do now?" Bubbles asked and sighed.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Blossom said putting her hand on the door knob.

"Uh, Blossom... I don't know about you, but I like my face just the way it is and I don't want to see it gets destroyed." Bubbles laughed nervously.

"Don't worry. When we get out there, just run. Okay... here we go." Blossom opened the door.

The second door was opened; the boys turned their heads in that direction. Blossom ran downstairs through the hallway. She led the girls to her room and ran to her bookshelf.

"Blossom, do you really think this is the best time for reading?" Bubbles asked.

Behind them, the girls heard the door pounding. The boys had caught up with them.

Blossom pulled the first book from the shelf and opened it. Inside was a big red button. Blossom pressed the button and the bookshelf slid over to reveal a secret laboratory.

"What the-" Buttercup started.

"What is this?" Bubbles asked.

"It's my lab. The professor got it for me on my fourteenth birthday. I hid it from you guys because I was afraid you'd break some of the stuff in it. Its doors should keep the boys out while I work on a cure for this stink." Blossom explained.

A fist pounded through the door.

"Then why are we standing here?" Buttercup almost yelled.

The girls ran in as some solid metal doors closed after them. Just after it closed, another fist pounded at the door. The door didn't break but it did leave a dent.

"Hurry, Blossom, even this door can't hold them!" Bubbles shouted.

"I'm trying!" Blossom said as she mixed chemicals together.

Bubbles and Buttercup held the door as Blossom worked on the cure. "It's done!"

"Finally!"

"Wait! It needs one more thing."

"Well hurry up! I think-" Buttercup started.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything."

Blossom set the potion down and her eyes grew wide. The pounding on the door had stopped.

"Do you think they gave up?" Buttercup whispered.

Bubbles used her eye ray vision to see through the door and she saw Brick holding a match and Boomer holding a piece of dynamite.

"They're gonna blow the door up!" Bubbles yelled, scared.

"The door isn't sturdy enough to hold." Buttercup said.

"Here, spray this on!" Blossom grabbed the potion. It was in a perfume bottle, and the liquid inside that looked like strawberry milk.

The girls sprayed the potion on as quickly as they could. It smelled like rotten eggs.

"Ewww it smells like-" Bubbles never got to finish her sentence.

The door behind them blew up.

Brick yelled. "You girls are going-"

The boys sniffed the air.

"What- what's going on?" Boomer asked.

Butch fanned the air. "Ugg! What's that smell?"

The girls sighed in relief as the boys asked more questions.

The girls explained what happened as they went outside. The temperature was high, but a slight breeze cooled them off.

"Ugg, I hate that guy. I just hope this never happens again." Boomer said after the girls finish explaining. "Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles... We're sorry for causing so much trouble..."

Bubbles simply smiled, accepting the apology.

~Meanwhile~

He stood, looking out his big window. He rubbed his hands together. "Stupid girls! They always ruin my fun. I hope they don't think this is the last time I see them. They better watch out because I'm back in town.."

**Ok well it turns out there will be a sequel if you want. But if you want a sequel I need you to pm me dares. Don't worry there for the story. I hope you liked the story as much as I did. **

**PEACE! **


End file.
